And it was only Monday
by NykiTyki
Summary: For a guy who's supposed to be emotionless, Lavi Bookman is an emotional wreck. Feelings that shouldn't exist for the sake of his name keep fluttering about and actually "caring" has become more real than it should have been. Tyki Mikk is also having issues controlling his humanity, accidentally revealing it in dangerous situations. Light & Dark. What will happen when they meet..?
1. Invasion

Hello,

First I'd like to say: I do not own d-gray man, just this story.

Second, This is my first ff. (^w^)

Third- Tell me what you think, don't assume I know already or I'm psychic. : 3

To be honest everyone wants to know how they did or if they should even continue, so with that being said- Review & Read on loves.

The Sun started to fall into the ocean that evening, or so it seemed. It let out its final shades of red and yellow, and then soon fanned into a mixture of both dark orange and light amber.

Even the ocean played a significant role in the scene, sacrificing sections where the sun's shadow fell and replacing them with healthy aqua-green patches of water that also fanned into the high seas.

Undersized waves crashed endlessly onto the shore, and there, were absorbed by the golden-brown sand. Lavi wiggled his bare toes into the now wet sand as it sank indifferently less than half an inch beneath them. His knees were pulled toward his chest while his chin rested on top of his folded arms.

'Inhale…Exhale'

The pattern he's forced to live by- well, unless someone deprives him of that privilege too…

Strands of red hair tickled the teen's nose and cheek as the breeze hit him- as little as there was.

No sound was heard, nothing but the sound of inconsequential waves bowing down to the land that consumed them.

It was so peaceful, so…relaxing.

Then suddenly-

His butt began to numb.

He knew not to wear these specific pants; the metal pocket buttons on them were sown too far down and usually stuck at his behind. This was why he stood up when wearing them, even when Allen or Lenalee offered him a seat.

"Lavi" Someone called out to him from behind, though the red head knew quite well who the voice belonged to.

"What happened, Gramps?"

"I'm done recording, we can start heading back now."

'_Back Where?' _Lavi thought somewhat bewildered

**Then it hit him.**

_The War_…

The War between _**The Order**_ and _**The Earl**_.

They arrived at the order much earlier than Lavi had predicted. The sun had finally set and night had superseded it with no hesitation. Bright stars suffocated the supposed darkened atmosphere making the difference between them quite known, but also making the picture they created- quite beautiful.

"Lavi?" Bookman called out to his apprentice from the other side of the carriage.

"Hm?" He hummed in reply, tearing his eyes away from the window he was staring out of.

Bookman let his eyes drooped slightly in thought "Are you feeling ill? You seem to drift off alot, what's been on your mind lately?"

Lavi felt the carriage stop and opened the door. Hopping out he stretched, then grabbed whatever baggage he could.

"Quit worrying about me old panda!" He laughed aloud to lighten the mood. Bookman sighed; it was just like Lavi to say something like that.

"Fine" The old man brushed it off. He'd just ask him later.

They entered through the main doors quietly, and went straight for their shared room. Or rather, Lavi did. Bookman walked Lavi to the door and took off. He figured he was going to talk to Koumi or something.

"Old people.." The red head joked as he opened the door to the room. Koumi was in his middle to late twenties and bookman…

_Please,_ Lavi didn't think that old panda even remembered his **own **age.

Once Lavi was comfy in his room he freshened up, now sporting a pair of baggie blue and white colored pajama pants that stopped just before his ankle and a thin white t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was loose and still a bit moist from his recent shower.

He took off his eye patch a while ago too, even though he used it every day- he never had actually gotten used to it. His eye was fine after all. He only needed it for the job. It was "Lavi's" look. Not his…

Who was he really?

How many names has he already gone through?

'_Who cares…'_

He is bookman's apprentice. That's it.

He sighed softly, laying in his bed- staring up at his ceiling. It was a perfect canvas for the memory masterpiece he was about to paint. This was the only place one can truly think…

"Lavi"

"**HOLY SHIT!"** He yelped, jumping up from his pillow harshly with wide eyes- He didn't even hear bookman come in!

"Keep quiet!" Bookman spat bitterly as he picked up some items and headed out of the room again, but this time toward the bathroom.

"Easy for you to say! You were the other guy!" Lavi retorted placing his hand over his heart to prove a point.

Bookman mumbled incoherently as he went into the bathroom, something along the lines of dumbass, Jack and retard- what kind of healthy combination can one come up with using those three words_? And, more importantly...Who's Jack? _

"Whatever you just said bookman, I triple it 40 times your current age back to you!" The red head yelled aloud so that he could hear him in the hallway.

'_If he can even remember… That Stupid… make-up wearing… grouchy old… gel using… long titty no nipple havin'… _wait whatthe hell?

"That's enough mumbling for you Lavi," Yes, he **was** talking to himself "Time to go to sleep."

It grew quiet in the room while Lavi readied himself for sleep. One would classify it as total silence. It would have been perfect if Lavi's body would – oh I dunno – GO TO SLEEP! And, where's bookman? It's like ten minutes to two now.

'_The __**HELL**__? It's been an hour! What's takin' em? Ha! I bet that old fart forgot he washed himself already, for like the 15__th__ time. I better go remind him.' _

Throwing his feet off the bedside, he put on his favorite slippers (They matched his pants! :D) and headed out the door to the bathroom. He didn't knock before entering- heck, he didn't need to! All the shower heads were surrounded by multiple shower curtains and metal stalls. No one could see your no-no place while you clean it! Best invention since deodorant!

"Old people…_mumble_… Stupid hair…_ mumble_… Wrink—" Lavi was talking to himself again when just before he could finish his last word- he froze.

_Blood. _

All over the floor…

"Bookman!" He screamed listening desperately for a reply. _This can't be happening… _There was an aching burn in his chest and he felt his stomach churn wildly with anxiety.

_Something._

_**Anything…**_

"Gramps!" Lavi screamed again, still trying to find bookman or something that could lead him to bookman.

He searched… and searched… but found nothing… nothing at all…

"Book…man…?" He whispered dryly feeling his throat tighten.

"Lavi?" A voice called from the door.

Lavi could have sworn his heart stopped for a second.

"Stupid Apprentice, what the hell happened to the bathroom?"

Tears ran down Lavi's face in groups- no crowds- no.. WATERFALLS,

"What are you? On your period? Hello-?"

Lavi wasn't paying any attention to his snarky remarks,

Bookman was… okay.

And that's all that mattered.

But seriously… whose blood was that?

"If your fine…" Lavi trailed off

The Alarm Sounded

"**ATTENTION EVERYONE, THERE HAS BEEN A SECURITY BREACH ON LEVEL TWO SECTION FOUR OF HQ!**

**I REPEAT, THERE HAS BEEN A SECURITY BREACH ON LEVEL TWO SECTION FOUR OF HQ! ALL EXORCISTS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"**

And it was only _Monday…_

_And this is how it all began. And how it's all going to start btw Tyki and Lavi. (Next chapter of course) :3 _


	2. Savior?

~NykiTyki says:

Thank you to those who left wonderful reviews: RococoSpade , Mettlei !

I don't own DGM.

I did use some scenes from the Manga in this chapter. Somewhere between 202 and up I guess, can't remember.

Hmm… How are **YOU** today? Yeah **YOU READING THIS**. Does anyone ask this anymore? …No?

Well, I did.

This chapter has lots of different POV's. If there are any errors- I am _**ever so SORRY**_, I'm beat.

Gosh Darn it, it's like 4 am? O.O How am I even functioning? XD

_**LOL ANYWAY**_! On with the story loves.

* * *

Tyki inhaled deeply.

The pernicious smoke that was obtained from the overworked cigarette in his mouth slipped silently into his body with great ease. Then with a kiss, he expelled the once inhaled smoke, watching as it amalgamated and swept away with the passing wind.

He was outside, leaning idly against one of the many trees found in the woods, staring at the early morning sky.

Just simply— watching.

The stars were so far away. It was almost as if they were trying to escape…

But no… They were trapped. Just like _everyone_ else.

He knew of their pain. He too has _light_… But his light was getting dimmer and dimmer… till finally it's consumed by the darkness.

Then and only then will he have lost his _**humanity**_.

He's done many things he is not proud of.

But that's his duty, not his will.

No one should have to live this way. Who was _**he**_ to take a life?

That person had a family, had friends, had hopes and dreams!

'_**Had…' **_

He frowned.

His human side was messing with his brain again.

He was a Noah. That's it.

Putting out his cigarette, he sighed to himself. It was dangerous to let his emotions get the better of him in this particular line of work.

"Tyki" Road called to her uncle.

Said person turned to face her, a questioning look across his relaxed features.

"Apocryphos…" She started, "We've found him."

* * *

Out of all the Monday's Lavi's ever had- this one had to be the worst.

He ran through the crowded halls of the order—destination: Level 2 Section 4 or in other simpler terms—where they kept Allen.

Bookman & most of the other Exorcists went to go fight the swarm of Akuma that were trying to brake in through the main gate.

Lavi, on the other hand, went to go help Allen escape. Even if this would get him into a load of trouble and Allen was turning into a Noah, there was still a bond between them.

That's where Lavi messed up…

He was a Bookman; there was no need for "Friendship"…

No need for emotion…

_**BOOM**_

An explosion came from the front of the order.

"This is bad… really, really bad… ALLEN!" The red head screamed as he practically glided down 4 flights of stairs. He could only pray that Bookman and the others were okay out there.

"7000 years!" A strange— yet very familiar male voice spoke out.

He ran toward the voice, which just so happened to be coming from Allen's cell.

Peaking in quietly, he saw Allen.

Link was lying on the floor, out like a light. He also noticed Road, Tyki and … WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?

* * *

"AFTER 7000 YEARS! I FINALLY FOUND IT!" Tyki's boisterous voice echoed through the cold stone walls of the prison cell.

His smile widened dramatically as he glared down at the supposed limp body beneath him.

"Puhah!' a plush doll-ish looking Road huffed as her head and arms popped out of the top of Tyki's cloak.

"Allen!" She called waving her legs back and forth in the air frantically to the white-haired exorcist who seemed to be freaking out on the dungeon wall.

His eyes were wide, face wet and he seemed to be gasping for air…or maybe choking on it- Lavi wasn't really sure.

"You alright Allen?" Road pounced on him as soon as she had gotten free from Tyki's cloak. "It's okay now…"

Lavi could see Road adjust herself against Allen's body.

~Thump, Thump~

It seemed to be working- whatever road was doing.

'The boy didn't even call out to me…!' Tyki thought dumbfounded. 'He's really shaken up.'

Suddenly, a noise caught Tyki's attention. Turning his head toward it, he frowned- returning back to reality.

"Forget about me already?" A strange gas filled a small part of the dungeon where Apocryphos was slowly making his way back to his feet. "Didn't you say it took you 7000 years to find me? I'd be a shame to forget me here, now wouldn't it?"

Tyki smirked at that, "It would"

Lavi didn't have time for this shit. This had _**NOTHING**_ to do with Allen, and he **WAS NOT** going to keep waiting here any longer. Bookman needed his help ASAP! And Allen was right there for goodness sake!

Lavi had half a mind to just walk in there- grab Allen- and leave.

But sadly, that idea seemed to be a bit farfetched.

Just then, his innocence started acting weird, a feather like substance shooting out of it.

"The Fuck?" Lavi cursed inwardly, dropping the hammer to the ground.

"Seems we have a visitor."

Tyki looked over to Apocryphos, "What the hell are you blabbering about now?"

"Why don't you come in, Exorcist." The Monster demanded.

Lavi drew up his courage. "Alright, You got me." He picked up his distorted looking innocence and placed it in its holster.

He walked in through the small doorway, all eyes focused on him now. "Took you long enough."

Tyki smirked, "If it isn't Mr. Eyepatch from way back when."

"L-Lavi" Allen stammered, blinking a couple of times to check if he was hallucinating. His arm looked just like the red head's hammer- feathers _everywhere_.

"I came to get you, Allen."

Apocryphos laughed at that, which made Lavi quite angry.

"I'm going to merge with Allen Walker and his innocence. Sorry to disappoint you."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Lavi snapped back, face twisting in disgust. He instinctively went for his hammer- then remembered its current state.

"Is that so?"

Then it happened,

Apocryphos… Vanished

_It was so quick_

Lavi would have **never** seen it coming.

There was a swooshing sound, a swing, then a grab.

He stood there, speechless. Utter disbelief fixed perfectly upon his features.

Tyki Mikk was standing in front of him, arm extended outward, and in his hand was the fist aimed straight for Lavi's face.

This shit was not happening.

There was no way in _**hell**_ Tyki just defended him.

Apocryphos pulled back swiftly. Seems he underestimated the Noah of pleasure, no one has ever been able to block that so casually.

"Tyki." Road gasped wide eyed, 'how did he do that?'

Tyki didn't know which was worse. The fact that he just _saved_ an exorcist from going _**'night night'**_ through the stone wall, or the fact that everyone- including Lavi- was staring at him as if like he resurrected from the fucking dead.

The Noah lowered his arm slowly, "You're supposed to be fighting me."

Apocryphos was definitely _**NOT**_ up for fighting the Noah after _**THAT**_display. They could be at it _forever_!

Lucky for him, a very large Timcampy bashed in through the wall. There was a vast amount of smoke and rocky debris floating in the air making it almost impossible to see or breathe correctly.

Once it all cleared, Tyki hissed. _What an ASSHOLE!_ That deformed marshmallow was gone, AGAIN!

He did this _same thing_ 7000 years ago!

Except, Timcampy wasn't there to save the day.

"Tch. Whatever." He let it go. It had a _thing _for Walker, it'll come back.

For now, Tyki was tired. This day had been far too exhausting for his liking.

* * *

~NykiTyki says:

I think I just saw a ghost. O.O

Sorry if this chapter wasn't 'Hip with the kids'. I had **ULTRA MEGA** writer's block.

I seriously re-wrote this chapter like 7 times.

Then I have an A.P biology test a day away.

I'm so hungry. *Tummy rumbles*

_**Thank you for reading! :3**_


	3. Gone

**:3 Don't own DGM**

* * *

"Wake up, Exorcist."

He obeyed, parting his lashes slowly, revealing his emerald green irises and exposing his full pupils to the bright light that swiftly started to diminish their enlarged state.

Blinking a few times to clear the existing haziness and stinging from his vision, he studied his situation, then groaned loudly. "Shit…"

His wrists and ankles were bound to a wooden chair.

"This is real dandy" He started sarcastically, "I love waking up kidnapped!"

The room was cold and dim lighted. So dim, that it was hard to see the face of the person who stood on the other side of the room. The only light in there was the bright white one beaming down in the middle of the room where he was sitting.

"I couldn't agree more." A masculine voice retorted acrimoniously "I do love taking up my precious time kidnapping exorcists, its number one on my to do list."

Lavi didn't like this guy, not one bit. "So that's how it is, huh?" He tugged at the rope that bound his wrists to the chair arms. "What do you want?"

"Your cooperation, I need to ask you a few things."

The red head chuckled sarcastically "You've got to be kidding me."

**BOOM**

The chair and his head connected with the wall behind him.

"**WHAT THE HELL? OUCH! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!**"

"**I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT**" The man screamed "**DON'T BE AS THICK HEADED AS YOUR MASTER!" **

_As your master…? Was bookman here too?_

"Yes, your master is here." He answered calmly as if reading his mind, "He's currently being interrogated by my brother, Tyki."

That name_… _

_That day…_

It's been a month since then…

Lavi sighed impatiently, "Who are you?"

"Who am I you ask?" The man started making his way over to his captive slowly.

"**I am-**"

He snapped his fingers and the whole room lit up.

Lavi stared at the man before him, for the first time seeing his face.

"_**Your worst nightmare,**_ _**Sheryl Kamelot**_."

* * *

"It's just like you to go and make things all dramatic Sheryl." Tyki's elbow was pressed vertically on a circular table top and his head was slanted slightly in his hand. "To think you kidnapped those exorcists for information they won't reveal."

Sheryl was sitting opposite to his brother's seat, "Patience. All it takes is patience… Those two have the answers we need to seal the deal on the 14th 's demise."

He stopped, then started again.

"And someone has to make it dramatic! If not I then whom?"

Tyki rolled his eyes, "I think Jasdevi's got that covered."

"Speaking of them, I've always wondered-" Sheryl folded his arms "If they were to wack each other off- would it be masturbating?"

Tyki thought about it for a moment "I don't know actually. They _are technically_ the same person, right? If they fell in love, would it be narcissism?"

They both sat there in silence- thinking.

Then finally Tyki shrugged, "Ehh. Who knows anymore?"

Sheryl bought into his reply, then asked another question.

"What do you think they do over at that wretched order? I mean, they look weirder than we do! Hair gelled up, black panda looking eyes, eye patch and red hair— seriously?"

Tyki smirked "And that Walker boy too. He blends in with the snow."

They both laughed at that,

"I've been curious though," Sheryl tapped his index finger on his chin "About that pirate looking exorcist."

Tyki blinked idly "What about him?"

Sheryl extended his index finger upward "Is his eye _**actually**_injured? Or is it just a _**look**_?"

"Hmm…" The Pleasure started "I never thought of it like that."

_What would be the reason behind him doing that if not injured? And if he is actually injured- what caused it? _

Damn you Sheryl, now he was very inquisitive.

* * *

"Check mate."

Road's eyes widened in surprise,

"No way… YOU CHEATED!"

Lavi shook his head, "How could I cheat? My hands are bound. You had to move the pieces _**for**_ me!" He pulled at his tied wrists for proof, "_You just suck_."

Road whined loudly "Gahhhh!"

**Yes**, they sent _Road_ of all people to watch him.

"Rematch!" she yelled and started to set the board pieces up again.

The exorcist sighed and rolled his eyes, '_You've got to be kidding me, this is like the 20__th__ time now_…'

Just when she finished setting it up, Tyki fazed through the wall.

"Road, Earl wants to speak with you. I'll take over."

The 9th whined louder than she did before "Seriously? He has such bad timing! I was just about to win again for the 20th time now."

Lavi caught her last remark with wide eyes, "**BULLSHIT!**"

She giggled and summoned a door, "Till later then, Exorcist."

With that, she walked through it.

Said exorcist watched as the door eroded away into thin air, amazed.

"Heh" Tyki started

Lavi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen.

_This guy…_

"I guess I should have told her he's taking a bath."

The red head gulped, "H-How is that bad?"

There was a **LOUD** high-pitched scream in the distance,

The pleasure smirked, "…He _**just**_ finished."

Lavi connected the dots rather quickly, "You mean she—"

"Yep. Birthday suit."

The boy blinked a few times, trying to get the images of a naked Earl out of his imagination.

Tyki huffed and sat down in road's chair; '_I'm going to have to hear it later.'_

Lavi stared at the Noah inattentively. He didn't seem to be so scary close up like this. Actually, on the contrary, he was kind of—

"—Enjoying the view?"

The exorcist shook out of his daze, "Huh? …N-No I wasn't!"

Tyki smirked, "Are you sure? You seemed to be quite captivated just now."

"_Please_" Lavi scoffed.

Tyki ignored his retort and smiled, "So, what's under that Eye Patch of yours?"

The boy lifted a brow, "…Why?"

"Just curious."

Lavi sat there quiet for some time, then looked away "…It's personal."

Tyki felt the aura of the room change, "Personal? Like what? Do tell."

He shook his head, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

The pleasure frowned, "Hmm. That's no fun."

"Whatever."

"Mind if I snag a peek, _Lovely_?"

"As if I'd let the likes of _**you**_ touch me."

"Challenge accepted." Tyki walked over to the exorcist and tugged gently at the material concealing his eye till it fell off.

That's when Lavi realized for the 3rd time that day he was bound to a chair and people bound to chairs shouldn't instigate.

"NOOOOO!"

"Ah! So there's nothing wrong with it!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Lavi looked up at him "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Come get it." Tyki taunted, he knew the boy couldn't in his current state.

"UNTIE ME THEN!"

"You still wouldn't get it."

"TRY ME"

"Feisty much?"

"GIVE. IT. BACK!" Lavi started trying desperately to free himself.

"I don't think I want to just yet..." Tyki smirked. He knew _**EXACTLY**_ what he was going to do now.

* * *

**:D Hey!**

**Yeah so this is chapter 3.**

**Nya…**

**Tyki is a mean head. **

**A sexy mean head.**

**G2G**

**Sister needs laptop. TTYL**


	4. Sky

**~NykiTyki says:** I'd like to thank:

-Erstina 13624

-Free of Mundane Thoughts,

-Mettlei,

-Perso rosa,

-Mello-The-Melon ;3

For taking the time to review! *Applause*

And to:

-RococoSpade

I'd like to thank you for leaving the LONGEST REVIEWS! XD *Gives you cookie*

You all make me SOOOO HAPPPPPYYYYY!

*Sniff* Does anyone else smell fire? O.O

Just me…?

O….O

* * *

Tyki lifted his face toward the water shooting out from the shower head above him.

Strands of his soft, curly wet ebony hair stuck to his face, the nape of his neck and some down his back.

He had been in the shower far longer than he intended. He finished a while ago…

Pulling his face from the water, he ran his fingers through the wet locks that dangled and stuck to him.

It had been a long day.

Tyki hates long days.

With a twist of a golden nob the water ceased and he stepped out onto the cold white tiled floor.

Gravity casted off the excess water he recently obtained on his flawless physique and formed small puddles around his feet.

He looked around; the bathroom walls were white like usual, the room- very spacious and the air was kind of muggy from the heat of the shower water. The nob of the toilet, the shower nobs, the towel rack and the nobs of the sink & faucet were a polished gold or were supposed to be- right now they looked muggy as well.

He could feel it. Something very important was missing.

What was it?

Ah! That's right.

"Where is my purple towel?"

Tyki was **not** amused.

He didn't want to use a regular _white_ towel.

His towel even had his name stitched on it!

Someone moved his favorite towel. That someone is going to feel his 'rejection'.

_**Literally**_.

Cracking a window to cure the mugginess fix, he walked over to the mirror just above the sink, which was also a tad bit muggy, and swiped it with the side of his hand.

Staring at his reflection he wondered- when was the last time he had actually **seen** his human friends?

* * *

Lavi was **not** happy,

He had upgraded from being bound to a _wooden_ _chair_ to being locked in a room. _Great._

And to make matters worse- it was _Tyki's _room.

_Why was he locked in here you ask?_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**GIVE. IT. BACK!"**_

"_**I don't think I want to just yet…" Tyki smirked. He knew EXACTLY what he was going to do now.**_

* * *

"_**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"**_

"_**Hmm…"**_

_**This type of situation just could not be explained.**_

"_**ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED OR SOMETHING? GET OFF OF ME AND TAKE OFF MY EYE-PATCH!"**_

_**A salacious smirk curled at the corner of pleasures mouth, "Make me, Exorcist. I've grown quite fond of this position actually."**_

"_**GET OFF!"**_

_**At least, not in Sheryl's eyes.**_

_**He just happened to walk in at the wrong moment…**_

_**First, he noticed the once bound exorcist was now loose, almost shirtless and pinned down to the ground- arms above his head- blushing immensely. **_

_**Second, he noticed Tyki was on top of him- legs spread, trapping him- leaning over a bit too close to the exorcist's face for comfort. **_

_**Third, he noticed Tyki was wearing Lavi's eye-patch. **_

_**Someone needed to stop this madness! And if not Sheryl- then whom?**_

"_**What in the devil are you doing to my brother, Exorcist?"**_

_**Lavi just couldn't catch a break with this guy.**_

"_**WHAT? I'M GETTING BLAMED? H-HE'S ON TOP OF ME!"**_

"_**That may be so. But you exorcist's have a knack for doing stupid shit! What, did you try to escape or something?" Sheryl folded his arms.**_

"_**NO I DIDN'T!" **_

"_**Yes he did." The Pleasure fibbed.**_

"_**YOU LIE LIKE A RUG NOAH!"**_

"_**I think I should watch over him for the night Sheryl." Tyki suggested. **_

_**Desires didn't like the sound of that. It was his turn to watch the exorcist- that's why he was here in the first place! "I'm perfectly capable of holding my own, Brother. I can watch him."**_

_**And that's when the Pleasure did it.**_

"_**Your right Sheryl, I'm sorry" He started, "I was just trying to help you get more free time. I know just how little you have…" **_

_**The forth lifted a brow, "What do you mean?" **_

"_**I hate to be the one to tell you this brother…" He paused then continued "It's Road, she's always coming to me complaining how you're always busy… and brother…" Tyki looked away, placing the back of his hand upon his forehead to emphasize distress, "…I thinks she's right!"**_

_**Sheryl gasped in horror, buying his act fully "NO! I don't want my precious Road to believe I'm neglecting her!"**_

"_**You know what you have to do now Brother? Run!"**_

"_**Run?" Desires asked somewhat bewildered.**_

"_**YES, RUN TO HER BROTHER! RUN FAST!" **_

_**Sheryl ran out of the door "I'M COMING ROAD!"**_

_**Once Tyki seen Sheryl turn the corner- he smirked. That was easier than expected. **_

_**But oh, Road is REALLY going to hate him now…**_

_**Tyki looked down to Lavi, "Let's go to my room now. I have much to do."**_

* * *

And that's how he got here.

Once they had gotten to the Noah's room- Tyki took a shower.

But not before he sealed all the exits. _Fuck._

Lavi looked around- The room didn't seem so- _**EVIL…**_

It was fair in size, had a king sized bed on one end of it and a bathroom on the other. It also had a dresser, a full bookcase, a lamp, 2 wooden chairs, a small circular table, a small window, a closet… -it was way too normal for Lavi's liking.

The walls, curtains, pillows, chairs, bed comforter and table were wine red; everything else was either white or black.

Hell, the room even smelled nice too!

Where were all the dragons and spikes and shit?

"How fucking convenient" He mumbled, "I get locked in a room with the sexual Noah."

He was lying on the floor.

**No**, he was **NOT** going to sit on any more _wooden chairs_!

All he wanted to do right now was get bookman and escape- he was the only reason Lavi didn't try to break out yet- he wasn't just going to leave his master…

He cracked his back a bit.

"Ouch…"

His body hurt all thanks to Sheryl and his wooden chair of _evil_.

That guy had successfully kidnapped him, tied him to a chair- which temporarily halted his blood flow, knocked him into a wall and interrogated him over some ex Noah he knew nothing about.

A chill ran down Lavi's spine. That guy has some issues.

Actually, **ALL** these people have issues.

The bathroom door opened slowly- Lavi didn't care.

Someone approached him- he still didn't care.

He was too busy talking to himself. He tends to do that a lot.

"So am I to assume you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight, Lovely?"

Lavi turned his head towards Tyki's direction.

The Noah only had a towel around his waist.

"Stop calling me that. I want my damn eye-patch back! Where'd you hide it?"

"You're still on that topic, _**Lovely**_?" Tyki actually laughed somewhat.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me lovely!"

"But it suits you."

"No it doesn't!"

"I think it does."

"I don't care!"

Tyki smirked "You're not supposed to, Bookman."

The red head twitched "JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

"And If I refuse?"

Lavi reached for his innocence holster which- to his dismay- was empty. "Hold on- where's my innocence?"

"It took you that long to realize it's been confiscated?"

"Well- asshole- I've been kidnapped, tied to a chair for God knows how long, poorly fed, and haven't showered in like forever. Excuse me if that's not the first thing on my mind."

"Hmm. Well, you can use my shower if you like. "

"Yeah I bet you **WOULD** love that."

"Do you think I should cut my hair?"

Lavi blinked at the randomness of that question "What the hell—?"

Tyki lifted a strand "Well? Do you? Road likes it but I find it highly annoying."

He could not make this shit up if he tried.

"Uh…" Lavi lifted himself into a sitting position "I think it looks pretty."

"Pretty?"

"In a manly way… Manly-Pretty."

"Manly-Pretty?" Tyki lifted a brow.

"Yeah, don't cut it." Lavi answered.

"Hm." The pleasure thought "Fine, I'll leave it for now."

Tyki turned away from Lavi, walked toward his drawer, took out some clothes and walked into the bathroom once again.

After about 2 minutes or so he came out of the bathroom wearing purple pajama pants that ran past his ankles and a thin purple button down shirt.

Lavi was still in the same spot on the floor.

"Hm." Tyki looked at the red heads his attire. He was all… dirty.

"You can't sleep in that."

Tyki walked over to his closet, opened it and pulled out a box.

He then turned and handed the box to Lavi.

"Explore."

Lavi stared at the box for a moment, then lifted the lid.

It was a bunch of clothes!

Lavi looked through them- they seemed a little big but nothing he couldn't work with, "I can use these?"

They looked pretty expensive…

Tyki nodded again, "Yeah, after you bathe."

Looking through the box, he fished out a white V-neck and some very soft navy blue shorts.

"Where did you get these?" He asked "How often do you kidnap exorcists?"

Tyki mentally kicked Lavi's face in.

"For your information I was going to throw these away."

"What's wrong with 'em, they look like they've never been used!"

"They haven't, I just have too many clothes."

"Is that so?" Lavi gave Tyki – _The look._

"You don't believe me?"

"Not one bit."

"Suit yourself then. But I'm telling the truth."

"Who the hell has _too_ many _un-used_ clothes? You don't think I'm buying that shit do you?"

Tyki sighed, "Are you going to use them or not?"

"I guess." Lavi shrugged it off and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Lavi felt better than before.

Clean, Free, Fresh- Amazing.

These pants were so soft!

"Thanks!" He said to Tyki who was in his bed- book in hand.

He looked up from the book he was reading "Don't get used to it, Exorcist."

Lavi ignored him and started to ready himself for bed- _**On the floor.**_

"What are you doing, lovely?" Tyki asked patting the other side of the bed "Lay here."

"You think I'm going to lay in a bed with you? HA! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Sometimes"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, people are sleeping."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Obviously."

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE NOAH!"

Tyki closed his book and put it to the side.

He had the 'Shit just got real' Aura.

Pushing the covers off his body, he got off the bed and started to walk over to Lavi- slowly.

"I-I'm not scared of you, Noah!"

He just realized **AGAIN** he had nothing to defend himself with and people who have nothing to defend themselves with should not call other people names.

"…"

The way the pleasure was approaching him gave him the creeps.

"T-Tyki…?"

Lavi stumbled backwards a bit but was caught by the wall.

**_Now_** he started to panic.

"I-I'm Sorry!"

The Pleasure stopped right in front of him.

"…Tyki?"

He moved his face down to Lavi's level…and without warning-

_Kissed him._

"_T-Tyki?" Lavi could have sworn his heart skipped a couple times. _

* * *

NykiTyki:

I know someone's gonna kick me hard. Or hug me?

Nah. Kicking. People love violence.

This one is A LOT longer than usual. Had to add flashbacks and shit x3

I'm sorry if you were all- NOUUUUUUUU!

I'm always being rushed.

I need my own computer.

I added detail.

I feel like Tyki moves too much in my stories.

He's usually – not?

Lmaoo.

x3


	5. Humanly

~NykiTyki says: Ugh.

I know I took forever to actually update.

Thank you to those who reviewed. ^^

* * *

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE NOAH!"

Tyki closed his book and put it to the side.

He had the 'Shit just got real' Aura.

Pushing the covers off his body, he got off the bed and started to walk over to Lavi- slowly.

"I-I'm not scared of you, Noah!"

He just realized AGAIN he had nothing to defend himself with and people who have nothing to defend themselves with should not call other people names.

"…"

The way the pleasure was approaching him gave him the creeps.

"T-Tyki…?"

Lavi stumbled backwards a bit but was caught by the wall.

Now he started to panic.

"I-I'm Sorry!"

The Pleasure stopped right in front of him.

"…Tyki?"

He moved his face down to Lavi's level…and without warning-

Kissed him.

"T-Tyki?" Lavi could have sworn his heart skipped a couple times.

* * *

All Lavi remembered was his fist connecting with the Noah's face shortly after.

And all Tyki remembered was finding his face looking in a whole new direction.

Lavi didn't know what was going on, but this shit was going on no further.

He was not into that Stockholm shit and definitely not gonna be anyone's 'bitch.'

Tyki blinked a few times and the words 'didn't see that coming' echoed through his mind as he placed his hand on his throbbing jaw.

There was a moment of silence as Tyki regained his posture, then-

"I" Lavi started "Will **NOT** be your little _bitch_"

Tyki stared at the red head confused, "What do you mean?"

"You think you can do whatever you want to me and get away with it?!"

Lavi's eyes were focused on the floor, or that's what Tyki guessed because he couldn't see them through his hair.

"Lavi."

"No, just fucking- **NO**."

"**Lavi**." Tyki tried again but this time gripping his wrist hard, "Calm the _**fuck**_ down."

"Get off of me!" Lavi grabbed ahold of the arm that held his wrist hostage and tried to pull it off but Tyki wasn't having that. Instead he just squeezed tighter.

Lavi looked at his wrist then back to Tyki, their eyes locked and their faces full of anger or hatred whichever you prefer.

"Damn exorcist." Tyki's golden eyes shuffled and stared into the others green ones as the grip on lavi's wrist just grew tighter and tighter.

"Bastard **Noah**." Lavi moved his face closer to the pleasures, a look of distaste pasted across his features as he emphasized the last word.

This new found strength depleted when Tyki brought his body closer to Lavi's in order to intimidate him but then something was felt.

Something hard.

Tyki looked down.

The boy had an erection.

No fucking way…

Lavi blushed "Uh…"

"So this is the kind of shit that gets you going?"

"N-NO"

"So I guess getting a boner at this particular time was merely a part of your plan to get me to back off, huh?"

Lavi looked off, very embarrassed.

Tyki sighed and released the red heads wrist, now resting his forehead on the spot where Lavi's hand once was. "Your God_ must_ have a sense of humor."

Lavi sucked his teeth, still looking away "Just s-shut up and get off of me."

"You are in no place to be giving orders, boy." To prove his point Tyki brushed his fingers lightly against the boy's arousal. Lavi gasped hard at the touch and placed his head on Tyki's shoulder.

"S-seriously get the hell off of me…"

"I'd rather not."

The pleasure moved his head from the wall to Lavi's ear and whispered "I'm going to enjoy this because I'm the bastard Noah."

Lavi lifted his head from the man's shoulder, "No Tyki."

"Beg me to stop then, _lovely_."

"No T-Tyki—_Ah_!" Lavi felt his member being caressed through his shorts.

"Beg."

Lavi closed his eyes and let his head rest on the wall behind him while his hands were on the Noah's chest pushing him away. His half-hearted attempt at getting the larger man to move away was foiled when the man instead pressed himself closer, leaving the red-head's hands to lie on his chest idly at first then later in his hair.

Soft lips pressed against the equally soft skin of the boy's neck, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin that was presented.

Tyki snaked his hand in between the flesh of Lavi's stomach and the navy blue fabric that kept his nether half concealed, until his hand met the heated flesh of his member.

He gently stroked the boy's shaft, rubbing circles on its moist tip with his thumb.

Again Lavi tried to protest but when he opened his mouth he found that nothing other than moans were escaping.

A tongue licked up his Adams apple and he found himself moving his face upward for the Noah to gain better access. "Tyki" He moaned quietly,

The boy felt him smirk against his skin, "You seem to be enjoying this, exorcist."

Well, to be honest it was true, Lavi _was_ enjoying this. Though, he wouldn't ever admit it in this lifetime- because this lifetime was way too complicated.

Bookman would kill him if he ever found out what was going on right now.

Actually, kill is not enough.

Death was too easy.

There are things far worse than that.

And bookman knew the things that were far worse than that.

Tyki quickened his movements which made the boy beneath him whimper softly "Ah—_AH_!"

He was silenced by the man's mouth that swiftly covered his own.

A tongue darted in between Lavi's parted lips and made its way into his mouth.

Tyki was quick to take control of the kiss since he was more experienced one, exploring the exorcist's mouth thoroughly. Lavi wondered… This fucking guy has way too much experience.

His heart felt funny again…

What was he doing?

He wasn't here on his own.

He was being held captive, by a Noah, his master in another room.

He was a traitor.

This was not the behavior of a bookman in training.

This was—

Two very important things happened at that one moment.

One was that Lavi came in Tyki's hand

-and the other was Road.

Who had barged in the room,

at that exact moment.

* * *

NykiTyki:

Sorry for the shortness. Kinda.


End file.
